Floyd
by wizard101
Summary: [Inspired by a YouTube video] Nya finds something Lloyd has always wanted...a pet. Yeah, I know summary sucks. It always sucks...so please read! Don't like it, don't read it.


**I got this idea from a YouTube video that made me cry so much! I just had to do it! Hope you enjoy!**

Nya was walking along the snowy road of NinjaGo City. _"Gosh, it's so cold out here!"_ she thought. All of the sudden, she heard a faint cry. Nya stopped in her tracks. She looked around but found nothing but snow and ice. She then decided to ignore it and continued walk down the road. After a while, she heard it again. This time, it was louder. Nya got a little nervous and decided to follow the cry to its source.

After a minute, she ended up at a tall tree covered with snow. The cry was heard again and Nya started to climb the tree.

Nya stopped at a thin branch and her mouth gapped open. She was witnessing the most precious sight ever.

The cutest thing in all of NinjaGo…

A kitten.

It was a fluffy blonde ball of fur with the cutest face ever! However the kitten's fur under his eyes were wet. He was crying. And one of the eyes was frozen shut. The kitten was shivering and crying out for his mother and for someone to help him.

Nya immediately felt bad for the kitten. She couldn't just live him there, he'll die. She then thought back to Lloyd. He always wanted a pet so…what the heck!

Nya picked up the small blonde fur ball. He didn't back away. He was too desperate to. She held him close and carefully went back down to the ground.

Nya started walking back to the bounty and the kitten started to purr softly. She smile, "You're going to like your new home."

…_**Meanwhile in the Destiny's Bounty…**_

Lloyd sat beside a window and sighed. He was lonely. He needed a friend. The ninja were nice and all, but just not his style. He wanted a pet. A pet that would listen to his feeling and be there for him. Lloyd smiled. Yes. That was definitely what he wanted.

Nya opened the door and quickly went inside. The weather was getting worse out there! The kitten was letting out small sneezes. She hurried up the stairs and found Kai leaning on the railing. Kai took a glance at Nya then at the kitten. "You know, when Lloyd sees that cat he's going to do a back-flip in the air?" Nya smiled at her brother. "I thought he deserved a friend. And besides, I found him all alone in a tree. I couldn't just leave him there to die!" Kai nodded and walked away.

Nya continued walking up the steps and into the game room. "Special delivery for Lloyd Garmadon!" Nya said mocking the mailman. Lloyd turned from the window. "What did I g-!" Lloyd ran over to Nya started jumping up and down. "I GOT A KITTEN! I GOT A KITTEN! I GOT A KITTEN!" He yelled in happiness and took the blonde fur ball from Nya. "Be careful Lloyd, he's-!" The kitten sneezed right in Lloyd's face. "Sick…" Lloyd cackled and wiped his face with his free hand then looked back down at the kitten. "Where did you get him?" he asked. "I found him in a tree all alone. He was crying for his mother." Nya said frowning. "Really?! No wonder he looks so beaten down!" Nya then smiled. "I can clean him up for you! And after he eats and gets some rest, you can play with him all you want." Lloyd grinned and hand the kitten back to Nya. "Sounds great!"

And so, Nya washed the kitten in a warm bath and used Johnson's Baby Shampoo to wipe away the tears. After drying his fur he looked just like a giant walking cotton ball. After that, she fed him some left over tuna fish and now he's sleeping on an old throw pillow. Nya and Lloyd watched. "You know Lloyd, I just noticed something. He kinda looks like you." "What?" Lloyd looked at the kitten, same green eyes, and same blonde hair. "Oh…I think I have the perfect name for him." "Oh, really? What's that?" "Lloyd #2." Nya made a confused look at Lloyd. "How about we choose a different name, like…Floyd!" Lloyd put his finger to his chin.

"Hmm…I like it!"

**I know…it's not my best work but I tried! Don't worry if you can't get enough of this! I'm thinking about writing a sequel about how Floyd grows up. But I haven't made up my mind yet so don't expect me to be done with it as quick as a flash! Anyway, review please! Anyone who does gets a free kitten!**


End file.
